That's So sonny Season 2 Episode 15
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Zora, Grady, & Nico go through weird and wacky things through this series. Find out what happens at the Season Finale and Season 3 of TSS! Please R&R! Better story inside.


**That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 15**

Hey guys! If you hadn't noticed, I put this story on hiatus for a few weeks. But now, It's back! ONLY 3 more episodes until the finale! Season 3 will have only 5 episodes! (I might make more episodes,.. we'll see!)  
There's more details at the end so PLEASE READ THAT! So enjoy! :)

**Sonny's POV**

"So how did it go?" I asked Chad. We were in his dressing room talking about how his day went with Nico and Grady.

"Well,..it was,..surprising," Chad said after giving it some thought.

"In what way?" I asked curiously.

"Um,...in a weird way,.." Chad said and laughed.

"How so?" I asked.

"Nico has a crush on the receptionist at that new recreation center not too far from the studios," Chad replied.

"Okay,..." I replied, motioning for his to go on.

"Yeah,..uh,..they looked like they were gonna faint every time we saw something," Chad chuckled.

"To them, it was unexpected. But,..did you have fun?" I asked coyly at the end.

"..." Chad was silent.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Answer the question!"

"Alright! I guess it was,...okay," He mumbled.

"Good," I said.

"So how was _your_ day with Tawni?" Chad crossed his arms across his chest.

"Easy as pie," I smirked.

"Oh _really?_" Chad narrowed his eyes at me.

"Tawni's favorite lip gloss company wanted her to promote a new lip gloss. So I convinced Tawni to wear it for the whole day. And, it worked!" I leaned back in the chair.

"So that means we're even." Chad said in more of a question than a answer.

"I guess so,.." I shrugged. I got up and was about to leave. But Chad grabbed my hand and I turned around.

"We made a bet remember?" Chad whispered in my ear.

I rolled and eyes and escaped from his grasp. "Yeah, but we're _even_. Which means that I have to go now,"

Chad thought about it for a second. "That doesn't make sense."

"Okay, maybe this might make sense. I have rehearsals," I said drawing the words out slowly.

He smirked as I placed my hands on my hips. "Not even a goodbye hug?"

I sighed and smiled. I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. I waved goodbye and left. Before going to the stage, I dropped by my dressing room to grab my script.  
When I got there, I saw Tawni sitting sadly in her chair.

"Tawni, what happened?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"I can't find my coco moco coco, someone took it," Tawni said quietly.

"What? Tawni, your coco moco coco is right here!" I said walking over to her make up table and picking up her lipstick.

"Read the label Sonny," Tawni said out loud.

I began reading the label out loud. "Moco Coco Moco the moco that makes your lips look great,"

I put the lipstick down. "What's the problem?"

Tawni walked up next to me and picked it up. "It says **Moco Coco Moco **_instead _ of **Coco Moco Coco!**"

I quickly think. "But who would want to take your Coco Moco Coco?"

"I don't know! I think someone hid it somewhere in this room!" Tawni sighed throwing that tube of Moco Coco Moco in the garbage.

"Well then, I'm gonna help you find it!" I said, setting down my script.

**No One's POV**

Tawni looked at Sonny. "I thought we had rehearsals!"

Sonny replied. "Actually, Marshall said that we could go on set and _rehearse_ our sketches not to to _rehearsals_. But rehearsals is in 3 hours. We have plenty of time,"

Tawni and Sonny searched all over the room for the lipstick.

**1 hour later**

"Ah ha! I found it Tawni!" Sonny yelled from across the room. Tawni's head shot up and she ran over to Sonny.

"Where did you find it?" Tawni asked/yelled.

"It was under your couch! All your lipstick is in here!" Sonny said, handing the bag of lipstick to Tawni.

"Thanks so much Sonny! I wonder who hid it there,...OH WELL! At least we found it!" Tawni skipped off.

Sonny brushed herself off. "That was just weird,.."

**A/N: PLEASE READ! So did you like it? It wasn't my personal favorite. :P**

**Okay, so there's only a few more episodes until the end! I'm ending this series because I don't really think that it turned out so well. Originally, I **_**wasn't**_** gonna have a 3rd Season! **

**So meanwhile, I will be focused on my other series, Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart (TM&SH) so please check that out!**

**And once I finish with that, we'll see where that leads! I will post an author's note at the end of the last epsiode in season 3. So, I hope you guys will please keep reading my stories!**

**~Sonny With A Chance**


End file.
